Broken and Bruised
by an-alternate-world
Summary: A brutal attack on Kurt leaves him in the hospital and as his body heals, Blaine finally comes to the realisation that he has feelings for the taller boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Broken and Bruised  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Eventual Klaine  
><strong>Word count:<strong> (This part) 1,405; (Total) 8,228  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A brutal attack on Kurt leaves him in the hospital and as his body heals, Blaine finally comes to the realisation that he has feelings for the taller boy.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers:** Violence, homophobic slurs. Set post-Christmas and ignores Valentine's Day/_Silly Love Songs _episode.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe.

* * *

><p>He had only gone into Westerville to do a spot of shopping. Blaine's birthday was coming up (he had asked Wes and David because heaven knows the curly-headed boy wouldn't tell him!) and he needed to find the perfect gift. He wasn't quite sure what it was though. The search had been rather fruitless but he had to at least wander and try and gather some ideas. And he had found some lovely shirts that he could wear when he was having some down-time and no one was around to know it wasn't designer.<p>

As he headed out from the mall, he noticed how dark it had gotten and checked the time on his phone and was surprised it was only just past six. Although it was still February so he supposed that it still got dark early. The parking lot was deserted except for a handful of cars that belonged to the remaining workers inside and Kurt felt just a small flicker of unease, moving a little faster towards his car.

"Hey!" a voice shouted and he kept moving, hoping it wasn't meant to be for him. "Hey, kid!"

He sighed and bit at his bottom lip, turning slowly. And froze. What the hell was Azimio doing here?

"Well well, if it isn't McKinley's former ladyboy. We've missed you, Dave and I. There hasn't been anyone else to have…_fun _with, since you left," Azimio was getting closer to Kurt, his step filled with confidence and bravado while Kurt started shaking. "What's wrong, fag? Cat got your tongue? You never had a problem with that when you were in that stupid Glee club."

"Leave me alone!" he shrieked, stepping backwards and stumbling as Azimio got closer. He knew Karofsky wasn't a threat to him anymore, not really. He knew things about him and that knowledge would keep him safe. But Azimio…

The dark-skinned jock laughed. "Leave you alone? Do you know how hard it was to find you? I'll have to thank Brittany for letting it slip you had switched to a school where you sang with birds. It took me a while but then I realised it was The Warblers. Honestly, didn't you learn?" Azimio sneered. "Glee clubs are filled with homo's. And then you go and join an all-boys school? Are they all filthy like you?"

Kurt trembled as Azimio stood right in front of him, backing him up against the side of his car.

"Do you all shower together? Do you get off on that? Do you do some sort of communal sex riot?" He paused and then cringed. "Actually, that's a _disgusting _image. You'd better not. Although it's a fag school so what do you expect. You probably fit right in there. Met lots of fags, have you?"

Kurt shook his head, his pulse racing. He thought he might vomit up his heart in a minute.

"Huh, it's funny how silent you are. Maybe I need to loosen your mouth a little…" Azimio drawled, before hitting Kurt across his jaw. Kurt cried out as his body fell, clutching at his mouth and tasting the blood which turned his stomach. And now that he was down, he was at his most vulnerable and Azimio knew it. He received several kicks to his stomach and chest and felt the crack of several ribs as Azimio laughed.

"Fuck, I've missed you," Azimio chuckled, admiring his handiwork. "Don't forget us, homo."

He departed with a final kick to Kurt's stomach as Kurt curled up carefully, the tears running down his face and feeling the swelling of his jaw and struggling to breathe and everything _hurt_. Through the waves of agony, he realised he needed to call someone. Anyone. Blaine. Wes. David. It didn't matter. He fumbled around in his pocket and cringed at the shattered screen which barely responded to his touch and held it to his ear, trying to stop his panic.

"Hey Kurt! Where are you? We were just about to go down to dinner!" he heard Wes say, and he could hear voices in the background.

"Wes…" he gasped. It was like his chest was on fire. "Wes, I…I'm at the mall. I need…I need help."

"Kurt?" Wes said, sounding alarmed and the voices in the background quietened. "Kurt, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Y-yes. I…please. It _hurts_, Wes."

"Okay, okay, it's okay Kurt. David and Blaine and I…we're coming. Just…just stay where you are. You went to the Westerville mall, right?"

Kurt whimpered and Wes took that as a yes. "Okay, we'll be there in like. Ten minutes. No, five. Speed limits be damned. Okay?"

Kurt nodded and realised his head was throbbing with pain. "'Kay Wes. I…I'll see you soon."

The call ended in his ear and he gingerly laid the iPhone down in front of him. He wasn't even sure if the screen was repairable but it didn't matter. He was in pain. He knew there was more broken than just the shattered screen of his cell.

It didn't seem like five minutes later but Kurt's head was swimming and he drifted in and out as the pain made him nauseous. He could still taste the blood in his mouth but he couldn't spit it out. But he could hear Blaine's car and see the headlights and the shouts and car doors opening and he tried to open his eyes but everything just _hurt_.

"Kurt?" It was Blaine and he tried to say something but he couldn't move his mouth anymore. "_Jesus._ David, call 911. I don't think it's safe to move him."

He felt a small, smooth hand tuck into his and he knew it was Wes' because Blaine's were always dry in the winter months and he tried to make him use moisturiser but Blaine would laugh and tell him that he was fine. "Kurt? Can you open your eyes for me?"

And Kurt tried. He really did. But there was just _so much pain_. "Okay, okay Kurt. What about my hand? Can you squeeze that for me?"

Kurt managed to feebly squeeze Wes' hand and he felt the air rush out of Wes. "He's awake. He's conscious. I think his mouth is probably too swollen. His jaw is probably broken."

He felt soft hands in his hair and tried to relax. It was getting harder and harder to breathe and it hurt so much and he could feel the breath catching in his throat and he could hear David's deep voice telling the emergency dispatch to hurry and he could feel the uncomfortable pavement beneath him and he could smell rain in the air and it was so _cold_. Why was it always cold?

"Shit," Blaine muttered and Kurt could hear him moving around him. "Where are his keys, goddamit?"

"His keys?" David questioned, his voice closer.

"Kurt's going into shock. We need to keep him warm and I know he always keeps a blanket in his car," Blaine replied.

Kurt painfully moved his other arm that wasn't held by Wes to point in the vague direction he thought his keys were. "Over there!" David shouted and there was a jangle and a beep and Kurt recognised the sound of his car opening and then he was wrapped in the soft, downy blanket he always carried just in case he ended up stuck somewhere and needed a blanket. He'd never been more grateful for the forethought in his entire life.

Distantly, he could hear sirens. "Hear that, Kurt?" Wes spoke softly. "They're coming. You're gonna be okay."

But even as Wes tried to reassure him that it was going to be okay, he could feel himself getting weaker and the pain was becoming too much and he knew that if he just let go, it wouldn't be painful anymore. He coughed and choked on the blood in his throat and the searing pain in his chest intensified and he was gasping for air but it just wasn't coming in anymore.

"Kurt?" Blaine sounded panicked. "Kurt, come on. Stay with us! _Kurt!_"

And he tried and he heard the sirens getting louder and he was starting to forget who he was and what had happened and with a choked breath, he succumbed…


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Broken and Bruised  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Eventual Klaine  
><strong>Word count:<strong> (This part) 3,431; (Total) 8,228  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A brutal attack on Kurt leaves him in the hospital and as his body heals, Blaine finally comes to the realisation that he has feelings for the taller boy.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers:** Violence, homophobic slurs. Set post-Christmas and ignores Valentine's Day/_Silly Love Songs _episode.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe.

* * *

><p>His mouth tasted like cotton-wool and when he cracked his eyes open, the world was too bright and he shut them again. The beeping from his left was bloody annoying too and there was a slower beep on his right and when he opened an eye to little more than a slit, he saw the heart monitor on one side and the IV on the other as it drip drip dripped liquid down the tube that snaked into the back of his right hand.<p>

"Kurt?" he shifted his gaze to the door and saw Finn. "Kurt! Thank Cheesus, you're awake! I'll be right back!"

He disappeared and Kurt raised a hand to his jaw and cringed at how swollen and sore it was.

"Ahh, Mr. Hummel," a doctor breezed into the room with a nurse. "It's so lovely to see those eyes open. Now, don't try to talk because your jaw is exceptionally bruised and swollen, but luckily somehow it didn't break. You must have very strong jaw bones," the doctor winked and Kurt rolled his eyes. "You've been out for three days now an- "

Whoa. Hold up. _THREE DAYS_?

"Kurt?" the doctor touched his hand and brought Kurt back to the present. "Yes, you were out three days. You were badly injured. You uh…you had a punctured lung which was why you were having so much trouble breathing. Do you remember?"

Dimly, Kurt could remember choking and the pain that felt like fire in his chest. He nodded carefully.

"When the ambulance arrived, you were choking on your own blood. It was lucky one of your friends knew first aid and managed to expel some of the blood from your throat."

Vague sounds and pressures and he wondered who it was that knew what to do.

"When you arrived, we had to take you straight into surgery and…we had to remove your spleen because it was too damaged. You had three broken ribs and two cracked ones," the doctor spoke quietly as the nurse fussed around him. Kurt's head reeled as he tried to take it in. "We'll need to keep you here for another week or so until some of the swelling goes down. One of your kidneys got injured so we need to keep a close eye on it but we think you should be alright."

Kurt felt the nausea in his stomach again. "Kurt, you need to know. You were lucky."

_Lucky?_

The doctor must have understood the look in his eyes. "We could see bruising that was incredibly close to your spinal column. You could have ended up paralysed. Worse, if the ambulance had been delayed a few minutes and your friend hadn't known what to do, you would have suffocated and probably died."

Okay. Maybe he was lucky.

"I'll…would you like a minute? Your family have barely left the hospital in days and now they know you're awake, I don't think they'll leave until they've seen you properly."

Kurt tried to take a deep breath and winced at the pain. He nodded and hoped the doctor would make the right decision.

"I'll go and get them for you," the doctor smiled and left the room.

Kurt took small, shallow breaths and the agony in his chest abated slowly.

"Kurt!" his father was in the room first and kissing his forehead carefully. "Thank whatever exists. My boy, my boy. I was so scared." He brushed Kurt's hair off his face and Kurt noticed the tears.

Carole took the hand which held his IV and stroked her thumb across it. "I'd ask how you were but I know you're not allowed to talk yet. I fully expect you'll ignore that in a few days because you can't stand to not have a say in things."

The uninjured side of Kurt's face quirked in an attempt at a smile and Finn snorted from the foot of the bed where he stood, a hand awkwardly placed on Kurt's ankle. "It's good to see you awake, dude. Like, _really _good."

Burt pulled up a chair opposite Carole and they each held a hand between them. It was comforting. Like a family. Sort of. He just hated that the feeling had to come from him being in a hospital bed.

"Hey, dude?" Finn spoke suddenly, breaking the tranquillity. "Um, so. The doc probably told you we haven't left much in the last few days," Kurt nodded, "but Blaine like, I'm pretty sure he _hasn't _left. Like, he's always here when we are and before and after and I think the nurses have probably been charmed to ignore him or something because there's no way he should have been here that much but anyway so –"

"Blaine's outside, honey," Carole said softly. "Do you want us to get him?"

The look in Kurt's eyes told them everything and Finn ducked his head out the door. "Come on!"

Nervously, Blaine stood in the doorway and raised his eyes from the floor to Kurt's eyes. And Kurt could feel the sting in them as he took in the bedraggled look of the boy who was usually so put together.

"_Kurt_," Blaine breathed, moving around Carole and placing a gentle kiss to his hair. "I didn't…I thought…" he laughed brokenly.

Burt cleared his throat and Blaine took a step back but Kurt let go of Carole's hand quickly and grabbed at Blaine's arm and the shorter boy smiled, cradling it between his two and Kurt felt the warmth and security seeping into him..

* * *

><p>It was another three days before the swelling around his jaw had abated enough that he was allowed to try and speak. At first, his voice was raspy and crackly and the nurse placed a straw in his mouth while he sucked down some water.<p>

"How's my kidney?" he whispered.

The nurse's eyes widened and she broke into giggles. "Fine, Mr. Hummel. It'll be fine. Of all the things you could start off with…"

He gave a lopsided smile in response.

"Your friend is here. The short one? I'm not sure he ever leaves but he insists he's been to school and he's in his uniform and just managed to get an early mark because he had a free and it's a Friday," the nurse babbled, fluffing his pillows behind his head.

"Blaine?" he croaked.

"That's it!" she smiled. "Such an unusual name. And yet it suits him. Should I send him in?"

"Absolutely."

She nodded and checked the various machines around his bed and left, and Blaine entered only a few minutes after.

"You look better," Blaine commented. Kurt snorted. "Okay, well…you still look like hell but…at least your jaw doesn't look like someone slapped tar on it."

Kurt grimaced. "Thanks for that."

Blaine grinned. "You're talking!"

"Barely," Kurt motioned for the cup of water beside the bed and Blaine obliged, placing the straw between his lips. Kurt swallowed the soothing liquid down and nodded when Blaine could remove it.

Blaine took the seat beside Kurt's bedside, picking up his hand again. Kurt was pretty sure this hand-holding thing was never going to get old. It left little tingles in his tummy. Not that he'd admit it, of course.

"I imagine the police will be by soon enough. Wanting a statement. Wes, David and I gave ours days ago but we didn't really know much," Blaine said, filling in the silence. Kurt cringed at the idea of a statement and Blaine saw the look cross his face. "Kurt?"

"I don't…want…"

"Don't say that. It doesn't matter what you want or how much of a hero you want to be. This went too far. If you know who did it, you _have _to turn them in. Do you hear me?" Blaine said firmly.

Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes and he could see the anger and the hurt and the fear and…and things he didn't want to see and he nodded. Blaine smiled and went back to stroking his fingers across Kurt's hand.

"I don't…I don't think I've ever been so scared," Blaine admitted, looking away. "Seeing you…there was so much blood. And we didn't even know the injuries to your ribs or spleen or even your lung then. I was so sure your jaw must have been cracked and then you wouldn't be able to sing and I _knew _that would drive you crazy."

Kurt smiled weakly but Blaine wasn't looking at him. He was looking anywhere else _but _at him. His eyes were flitting all over the place. "And then…then you started shaking and I knew…and I couldn't find your damn keys…and then you were coughing and there was blood and you were choking and I…" his voice cracked and Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. "And you were so silent. Everything was so silent. David had to pull me away from you as the medics moved in and Wes was clearing out your mouth as they assessed the injuries to your chest and if they needed CPR or a defibrillator and…_Jesus_, Kurt," and the way he said it, with such agony, reminded Kurt of that night when Blaine had first arrived and seen him, even though he couldn't get his eyes open to see Blaine. And he'd have to thank Wes for knowing first aid. And ask him where he learned it so he could take a course too. "David held me so tight I thought I'd break something because I was screaming and hysterical as they loaded you into the ambulance and pulled away and there was still your blood on the ground and then Wes…" Blaine snorted and shot a smile at Kurt. "Wes slapped me."

Kurt's eyes widened. "He…what?"

"He slapped me. Brought me back to my senses good and proper. We gathered up your things and David drove your car back to Dalton while Wes drove me here because I couldn't drive anymore and then I remembered your family and your cell was pretty much destroyed but I managed to get your home number and I called and Finn answered and he was laughing and…and when he heard it was me and probably how I sounded he went so silent and all he wanted to know was which hospital you were in," Blaine shook his head. "Still don't know how he did that. Maybe because there's no other way I'd be calling your house. Anyway, your family turned up after driving like mad I expect because they should never have gotten here so fast but you were still in surgery. You were in surgery for what felt like months. And when the surgeon finally came out, Carole fell to her knees and Burt was holding her up and Wes and David had to steer Finn into a chair and I just…I don't know what I did, I guess. It's kind of just…blank."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand again, trying to remind the smaller boy that he was here and okay. He was _lucky_.

"I'm sure I left. I mean. I'm pretty sure. I know I changed my clothes at least. I think I could just get here first and leave latest because I'm so close," Blaine mused. "I probably sound creepy."

"Not creepy," Kurt rasped.

Blaine smiled and quickly wiped away the tear that had spilled down his cheek. "I was so scared…"

"Hey," Kurt whispered, tugging at Blaine's hand. "I'm okay. I mean, I'm not brilliant. But I'll be fine. Nothing time won't fix anyway."

Blaine nodded and raised Kurt's hand to his face, clearly debating before pressing a soft kiss to Kurt's palm. Kurt felt his face flush and his insides curl.

"Knock knock," a voice spoke from the doorway and Kurt glanced up to see two police officers in the doorway. "We heard you were awake and were hoping you'd be up to a statement."

Blaine looked up at Kurt who had frozen. "Remember. You tell them _everything_. I'll be right outside waiting and when you're done, I'll be right back here, okay?"

Kurt nodded and Blaine kissed his palm again, leaving the room.

"Nice boyfriend you've got there," the female police officer said, stepping further into the room.

"He's not- " Kurt started.

"Then he just hasn't made himself clear enough yet. You will be," she smiled, and Kurt felt warm with her words. It was so nice to just be accepted for once.

The male officer cleared his throat, pad out and pen poised. "Let's get going, shall we?"

Kurt took a slow breath in and began, carefully avoiding mentioning Azimio's name throughout his entire statement. When he finished, the female officer glanced at the pad her partner had been scribbling on.

"Do you know who did this, Kurt?"

The question he'd been dreading. He shut his eyes and tried to lie, but he kept remembering Blaine's words. He couldn't let this happen again. He knew Karofsky wasn't a threat anymore. Not really.

"He…he was a jock, at my old school," Kurt's eyes darted to the door.

"David Karofsky?" the female asked, and Kurt shook his head.

"N-no. His…_friend_. Azimio. Adams. Azimio Adams," he whispered, and felt the tears start.

"Thank you, Kurt," she said gently, touching his hand. "We'll leave it there for now. I'll go get your soon-to-be-but-not-yet boyfriend, okay?"

Kurt nodded his head weakly and the officers left, Blaine reappearing and carefully holding Kurt as the tears overtook him.

* * *

><p>It was two weeks since the attack and Blaine's birthday was tomorrow and he was finally getting discharged but he hadn't bought anything and he felt like crap because of it. Azimio had been arrested and charged and despite his protests, he had split knuckles and apparently there was some hair or something that Kurt had on his clothing that shouldn't have been there since Kurt had been at Dalton for months so it was kind of an open and shut case.<p>

"I don't want a wheelchair!" he whined, and his favourite nurse, Nancy, laughed.

"Sorry darl, but it's policy."

"Why?" he asked petulantly.

"Because if you get injured on hospital property while heading home, then you can sue the hospital."

"Oh," Kurt said. He hadn't thought of that. He stayed silent the rest of the trip to the exit and smiled when he saw Finn and Blaine were picking him up.

"Hey little dude!" Finn said, holding his fist out and Kurt bumped his fist against it.

"I'm not that little," Kurt whinged some more as he gingerly stood up and wobbled unsteadily.

"Not compared to your curly-headed Warbler lead," Finn snickered and Blaine batted his shoulder. "Hey, you know it's true."

Kurt giggled softly, careful not to aggravate his injured ribs and Blaine glared at him, betrayed, which only made Kurt giggle more until he was left clutching his side and making 'stop' motions. Nancy wrapped him in a blanket as he got settled into the car and scolded the two boys, even as she bit back her own laughter.

"Thanks Nance," he whispered.

"I'd say anytime but I don't want to see you here again!" Nancy replied. Kurt smiled and she waved, pushing the wheelchair back into the hospital.

"Come on, let's get back to Dalton," Blaine bounced in his seat and Finn drove off.

* * *

><p>It was a bit of an awkward journey back to his room because his legs were a bit unsteady and being supported was difficult because his ribs still groaned in protest at being touched and he kept running into Warblers who were asking if he was okay all of the time and he felt it was far too impolite to just snap at them so he'd stop and have a brief conversation before Blaine would halt it and they'd move on, only to turn a corridor and run into someone <em>else<em>. He was pretty sure Finn was going to explode with frustration soon enough.

But finally, finally they were at the home stretch and Kurt pushed open his door and was struck by how glad he was that he didn't have to share with anyone having transferred so late because the idea of sharing a room with another boy being so close to him set his teeth on edge even though he knew it wasn't like he'd have to be sharing a room with Azimio, it was just the sheer thought of anyone else being so close…

He stumbled over to his bed and laid down slowly as Blaine fussed with the pillows and Finn just stood looking lost. When Kurt was sufficiently comfortable, he shoved Blaine away and he took the hint, sitting in the chair by Kurt's desk.

"So uh…" Finn rubbed the back of his neck. "I might…go."

Kurt smiled. "Thanks Finn. You know, for helping me back and telling New Directions and not destroying Azimio's face and stuff."

Finn chuckled. "Me? Honestly, it was more Mercedes and Quinn you had to watch out for. And they've got _nails_, dude. Seriously! Those things can be lethal!"

Blaine burst into laughter and Kurt grinned. "Well then, thank the girls for keeping their claws sheathed. I'll be home in a week or two and see them for myself, okay?"

Finn nodded and scratched behind his ear, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. "Alright, I'll get out of your hair. Let you settle in."

Kurt held out his fist and Finn bounced like an excited boy to his bedside to touch it. "See you soon, little bro."

"I'm older than you!" Kurt shouted as Finn left the room. He sighed. Just because Finn was _huge_ and Kurt hadn't been blessed with genes that gave him a build for football… Besides, he remembered when he'd first joined Glee club and been practically the same height as Rachel, and now he was a good four inches taller than her, thank you very much!

"He's just teasing," Blaine said, breaking into his thoughts.

"I _know_," Kurt scowled. "But I'm like, four inches taller than I was when I was a sophomore. He could lay off a bit."

"Really?" Blaine asked. "Four inches? Damn. I wish I could grow a bit more."

"But I like you as you are," Kurt said without thinking. And then flushed all the way to the tips of his ears.

"Do you now?" Blaine said, smirking and moving to sit on the edge of Kurt's bed.

"I…y-yes…you're…" Kurt floundered. "_Fun size!_"

Blaine gaped at him. "_FUN _sized?"

Kurt snorted. "Um. Yeah. You know. Cute. Put-in-your-pocket."

Blaine shook his head. "You thank your strapped ribs for this because otherwise I'd be tickling you until you were begging for mercy. As it stands, I'm going to leave now and write a post-it and stick it to my door and it's going to say "When Kurt better: TICKLE."

Kurt laughed and then stilled as he aggravated his broken ribs. He hated how careful he had to be. Blaine's smile wore off and he touched his lips to Kurt's hair.

"I'm still going to write that post-it, but I have some homework to do."

Kurt groaned. He'd completely forgotten about all the work he would have to catch up on. He'd tried doing some at the hospital but it was so hard to concentrate.

"Don't worry, Wes and I spoke to your teachers and they all know that you're totally capable of all the work so really you just need to hand it in at some point or other. It's more important you keep up with what's to come, rather than catch-up for now."

Kurt nodded, glad his teachers were being so lenient. _I wonder how much I can take advantage of that…_

"I'll come and get you before dinner, okay?" Blaine said, touching Kurt's hand and then moving towards the door.

"Yeah, I'll have a nap or something. Pretty tired still. And I've missed my bed," Kurt cooed, rubbing his soft blankets and sheets.

"Sleep well then," Blaine said and then he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **My goodness, I'm astounded at the response this has received! Thank you to all those who have reviewed and I hope this part does enough justice for those who gave me various suggestions of where I could take it! x


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Broken and Bruised  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Eventual Klaine  
><strong>Word count:<strong> (This part) 2,236; (Total) 8,228  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A brutal attack on Kurt leaves him in the hospital and as his body heals, Blaine finally comes to the realisation that he has feelings for the taller boy.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers:** Violence, homophobic slurs. Set post-Christmas and ignores Valentine's Day/_Silly Love Songs _episode.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe.

* * *

><p>When he woke up the next morning, he was rather disorientated. The blinds were drawn but the light was slipping through a small crack and when he glanced at his clock, he was surprised it was after nine.<p>

He spied a note and picked it up.

"_You looked so adorable and tired I couldn't wake you. I'm sorry. I hope you don't wake up starving. We'll be in the Senior Commons most of the day I expect so you can join us whenever you want._

_- B x_"

Well, that was interesting. What did the _x _mean? Was it meant to be some sort of love proclamation? And Blaine had called him adorable.

With a rush, he remembered what day it was and had to slow down his movements as his ribs protested. It was after ten by the time he had fumbled around in the shower and reapplied the dressings and pulled on some clothes. He barely managed to get socks on so he gave up on the idea of shoes. No one would mind that much.

Very gently, he walked to the Senior Commons and could hear the music and chatter from inside. He pushed open the heavy doors and heard the voices stop.

"Kurt!" Wes shouted, leaping over a coffee table and carefully pulling Kurt into a hug. "I'm _so _glad you're back and okay!"

Kurt clutched at Wes and whispered in his ear, "The doctors told me you saved my life. Thank you."

Wes looked at him and shrugged, pulling back. "You'd do the same for me if you knew how."

"Which I must learn," Kurt added.

"I'll set you up during a break or something," Wes agreed.

"Alright, let us at him too!" he heard someone shout and then he was pulled into a group hug that was firm but not too unbearably painful and he felt finally like he was _home_.

The music was cranked up and he saw Nick and Jeff start dancing, soon joined by David and Thad and Trent and Kurt took the opportunity to grab some lukewarm pizza because his stomach was not happy with the lack of food.

"Hey," Blaine said quietly behind him, slipping his dry hand into Kurt's.

"I really need to set you up with some moisturiser," Kurt commented with a sly smile.

"Do I need to write another post-it about tickles?" Blaine grinned back and Kurt shuddered. "I'm glad you're here," he said softly, tucking a loose piece of hair behind Kurt's ear and gazing into Kurt's eyes.

"I haven't got you a present though," Kurt pouted.

"You're here. You're _present_," he joked, chuckling. Kurt rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow, as if to say '_Really?_'. "Yeah, okay, that was dad-joke territory but really. You being here is enough to make my day."

Kurt felt the breath in his voice catch at the way Blaine was looking at him and his face flushed.

"Are you two gonna kiss already or what?" Jeff shouted, and Kurt was stunned to see all the Warblers watching them. He flushed darker and Blaine snorted.

"Not yet, Jeff. Not _yet_," he winked at Kurt and grabbed some pizza before sidling back over to Wes and David.

Kurt gaped at him, the pizza in his hand forgotten. _Not yet?_

* * *

><p>Kurt wasn't able to think clearly for most of the day, his head swirling with Blaine's words. From time to time, he'd be dragged into a conversation with one Warbler or another but he was never really in it and would make a polite apology and say he was still a bit drugged up and they'd leave him alone for a while.<p>

"So Kurt," Wes began, sitting next to him. "Ready for school tomorrow?"

Kurt groaned. "God, no. _Never_. I'm glad to be out of that hospital but it's not hard to be when they dress you in those disgusting gown things. I missed my pyjamas."

Wes laughed. "Of course you did."

They sat in comfortable silence for a little while as Kurt glanced around at the various faces that he never thought he would see on a daily basis when he had first spied on them, and yet…

"Thanks again, you know," Kurt said.

"Honestly, anyone who knew what to do would have done the same."

"Blaine told me he was hysterical. How did you…stay so calm?" Kurt had been wondering it for a while.

Wes glanced over to where Blaine was smiling and joking with Andrew and Flint. "I was driving with my family once. Family roadtrip garbage. And it was this highway and totally deserted and then we saw a bit of what looked like a wheel, and then a bit of a fender, and then just…bits."

Kurt swallowed nervously.

"The car had basically exploded. My dad pulled over and my mom's a nurse and so she immediately started trying to figure out where people were and stuff while my older brother called 911," Wes paused. "We found out later that it was a family of five. Four were killed. The littlest girl, she was only six, had somehow gotten free and was hiding from us for a while until I found her. She'd passed out behind a rock that must have been shady at some point and she was covered in blood and I totally panicked and screamed for my mom.

"She came over and called for some water and mom was so _calm_. She washed off the little girl's face and she felt for a pulse and checked that she was breathing and somehow, _somehow_, the girl was okay and was just dehydrated from the sun."

"What happened to her?" Kurt asked.

"Mom and dad ended up adopting her. She's twelve now. And I know she still remembers and she cries for her older sister and brother sometimes and it's partly why I came here because it hurt so much and sometimes I wondered if I wasn't meant to find her, if she had stayed behind the rock and died and then she could have been with her family."

Wes took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "But I just remember mom being so calm and I was so panicked by all the blood. And she smacked my shoulder and told me to get a hold of myself, that this was a little girl who was far more scared than I was. She told me what to do and we waited for the ambulance and then mom rode with her to the hospital in the next town while dad and my brother and I drove behind them. The next holiday, she got me enrolled in some first aid things through the hospital and when I turned fourteen, I started hanging around the emergency department and watching the trauma people come in."

"You…that's weird," Kurt commented.

"I know. But it's good for the shock, you know? When you come across someone who's hurt," Wes glanced at Kurt, "someone badly hurt like you, and you don't see the blood or the damage. You just kick into figuring out what to do and how to do it and become far more controlled."

Kurt nodded slowly. He could understand that, he supposed. It had saved his life. Even if he found it weird. "So do you think you'll be a doctor or something when you graduate?"

"Dunno," Wes replied, shrugging. "The idea of being a paramedic or something kind of appeals. Being the first one there. Keeping my head cool and calming others down."

"You'd be good at it."

"Even if I have some weird habits?" Wes teased.

"Even if," Kurt replied.

David appeared then and pulled Wes to his feet. "Time to break up whatever serious pow-wow you're having. We're going down the road for some dinner. Come on," he held out a hand to Kurt who took it and stood with a little assistance from Wes.

* * *

><p>"Thank you," Blaine said, as he helped Kurt back to his room.<p>

"What on earth for? You're the one helping me," Kurt protested, leaning on Blaine. His ribs were aching and he knew he shouldn't have been sitting up so much today or joining in with the laughter but it just felt so good to feel _free _again.

"Being here. Being there. Today. And like, since you came to spy on us. You've made my life better, Kurt."

Kurt flushed and felt around in his pocket for his room key, unlocking the door and flicking the light on as he stepped inside. Blaine followed behind him, closing the door quietly.

"I mean it," Blaine said and Kurt huffed.

"I didn't doubt you, Blaine."

"Kurt," Blaine said, trying to stop Kurt moving around his room and preparing his pyjamas and things for bed. "_Kurt_, look at me."

Kurt raised his eyes and bit at his lip anxiously. He hadn't spoken to Blaine much today but he still remembered Blaine's words to Jeff.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, stepping towards Kurt.

"N-nothing, I just…my ribs hurt," Kurt explained, not completely lying.

Blaine hummed softly and wrapped his arms loosely around Kurt, burying his nose into the small groove between Kurt's neck and shoulder. Kurt froze for a second, before winding his arms around Blaine. He felt Blaine's lips move against his neck and shivered, and Blaine pulled back slightly, gazing into his eyes.

"Kurt, you…you're so important to me," Blaine said. "I know I said I was scared but at the time I didn't know why and you were out of it for three days and part of me wasn't sure you were going to wake up because I'd seen you choke on your own blood and it petrified me an-"

He was silenced by Kurt pressing a finger to his lips and he went cross-eyed trying to focus on it. "You're babbling again."

Blaine nodded and pressed a kiss to Kurt's finger. "I never thought I'd meet someone like you in Ohio. I never thought I'd meet someone like you in my entire life. But I…I'm so glad I did," Blaine smiled. "You've changed me and you matter, so much. And I…I'm going to kiss you now, okay?"

Kurt was stunned and only nodded nervously. Blaine snaked a hand up to gently cradle the left side of Kurt's face which hadn't been hit by Azimio, while his other hand pressed into the small of Kurt's back as their hips aligned. Blaine gazed at Kurt again, then reached up and placed the softest, most chaste kiss on the other boy's lips. He pulled away after barely a second and his eyes fluttered open. He felt like he might start puking butterflies very soon.

"That's it?" Kurt said quietly, opening an eye and raising an eyebrow.

Blaine opened his mouth to respond but before he could get a sound out, Kurt was kissing him hard and he felt Kurt's tongue tentatively poking at his upper lip and he brushed his against it and Kurt whimpered softly, tugging Blaine closer and ignoring any twinges from his ribs as he finally, _finally, _he was kissing Blaine and it was _heaven_ and then he realised he couldn't breathe so he pulled away and found he was panting and flushed and Blaine was gaping at him and flushed too and it was so wonderfully perfect.

"Been wanting that a while, have we?" Blaine teased.

"You have _no _idea, Mister Anderson," Kurt responded.

"Mister Anderson?" Blaine pulled a face. "That's way too much like my father. Blaine will do quite fine, thank you."

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's again gently and then wormed his way free before he lost control and just ignored the pain in his ribs because he knew he had Blaine now and didn't want to shove him into anything too fast.

He prepared for bed, with a little help from Blaine in removing his socks and changing shirts because as much as he wanted to be embarrassed he knew he struggled to do it on his own. He crawled into bed and laid on his back as Blaine snuggled up beside him.

"You can't stay here," Kurt pointed out.

"Just until you fall asleep," Blaine replied, stroking Kurt's hair and pressing soft kisses to any part of Kurt that was in reach.

"I'm not going to fall asleep if you keep doing that," Kurt mumbled.

"Sorry," Blaine said, sounding entirely unapologetic and laying his head beside Kurt's on the pillow, continuing to brush his fingers through Kurt's soft hair. Ordinarily Kurt may have complained but it was soothing and it was _Blaine _and it was perfect.

The long day caught up with him and soon enough his breathing evened out and Blaine shifted to get off the bed and head back to his own room. He looked at Kurt's peaceful face, still a little yellowed from the fading bruise and kissed the boy's forehead gently.

"Goodnight, Kurt Hummel," he whispered, turning off the light and opening the door to leave. "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So this was where I'd left it originally before the reviews, but aren't you lucky because I wrote an extra chapter last night! Thank you for all the lovely reviews and the flood of alerts in my email! I've been quite overwhelmed =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Broken and Bruised  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Eventual Klaine  
><strong>Word count:<strong> (This part) 1,430; (Total) 8,228  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A brutal attack on Kurt leaves him in the hospital and as his body heals, Blaine finally comes to the realisation that he has feelings for the taller boy.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers:** Violence, homophobic slurs. Set post-Christmas and ignores Valentine's Day/_Silly Love Songs _episode. **This chapter: FLUFF**  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Blaine met Kurt outside his door to go to breakfast.<p>

"So last night really happened then?" Kurt smiled as Blaine slipped his hand inside Kurt's.

"You thought it didn't?" Blaine questioned, heading towards the dining hall.

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know. I thought maybe it was something that happened in a pain-induced haze. It seemed too good to be true that it had finally happened."

"Oh please," Blaine snorted.

Kurt stopped and Blaine turned. "No, I mean it. I've been enamoured with you since I first saw you on the steps when I claimed I was new and I tried to pretend that I didn't just have these feelings because you were the first and only gay guy I knew, if we disregard Karfosky and I…I never believed you could feel like that for someone as messed up as me."

"Hey now," Blaine reprimanded, touching Kurt's cheek gently. "It may have taken you choking on your blood to make me realise how I felt, because I kept misreading the fluttering in my stomach and you can smack me plenty later for it, but you have me now and you aren't messed up."

Kurt dropped his eyes but a firm hand on his chin made him look up again. "I mean it, Kurt. You are so important to me."

Smiling weakly, Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's firmly. It was more than the tentative nerves of last night and instead a kiss filled with promise and surety and determination and trust.

Kurt pulled away with a start when he heard the clapping and cheering and glancing to his right, blushed to the tips of his ears when he saw Wes, David, Nick and Jeff watching the two.

"_Guys_," Blaine wailed.

"Blaine Anderson, we have been waiting for that for _far _too long," David complained, stepping forward and clapping his hand on Blaine's back. Kurt was utterly mortified.

"It's true," Nick chimed in. "Seriously. Like, _we _saw how you were looking at him during _Teenage Dream_, but this moron seemed to totally miss it."

Blaine punched Jeff's shoulder and made grabby hands for Kurt's fingers, and Kurt relented and joined their hands back together.

"_Awwwwww_," Wes cooed. "_Lookit them! Already holding hands!_" Kurt smacked the back of Wes' head. "OW!" he yelled, outraged and rubbing it. "The hell, Kurt? I saved your life!"

"And I'll end yours if you don't shut up," Kurt said, entering the dining hall and picking up a bowl of fruit salad and low-fat yoghurt.

Jeff and David laughed and Blaine settled on the banana pancakes, before the two took seats and waited for the other boys to join them.

The dining hall was always loud but this was an exception given the excited chatter surrounding the Lead Warbler and the New Kid (Who Had Just Been Beaten Up Only A Few Weeks Ago) holding hands and clearly having gotten together. Kurt could hear wild stories of how long their 'affair' had really been going on and a few Warbler's making dirty jokes about buying ear plugs in case Kurt was a screamer. He stared at the remnants of yoghurt and willed his face not to be as bright red as a stop sign.

Which was why, when the room fell completely silent, Kurt looked up in alarm.

"Hummel?" a teacher, Kurt thought it was a freshman Math teacher but he wasn't quite sure, was looking around. Kurt stood nervously. "Ahh, follow me."

Kurt climbed from his seat and Blaine grabbed his wrist. "Do you want me to come?"

Kurt bit his lip and glanced at the waiting teacher before nodding quickly. A few boys 'aww'ed under their breath and Blaine turned withering eyes on them. They quickly hurried out of the hall and met up with the teacher.

"You're wanted by Dean Matthews," the teacher said, glancing at Blaine. "You don't need to go with him, Anderson."

"With respect, sir," Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand. "I don't like leaving him alone after what happened."

Kurt kept his mouth shut but knew he'd smack Blaine for that one later. He didn't need a babysitter. The teacher saw their clasped hands and gave a small smile. "Very well, off you both go."

Kurt trailed behind Blaine nervously. Had his father had another heart attack? What about Carole and Finn? Were they okay? He knew he was working himself into a frenzy but he couldn't help but worry because why else was he being summoned to the Dean's office and oh God what if his father had died from all the stress and now he had to go home and Carole was probably beside herself an-

"KURT!" Blaine yelled, pinching his shoulder gently. Kurt focused his eyes on those in front of him, a mix of honey and amber and green and creased with concern. "Hey now, take a deep breath with me."

Kurt followed Blaine's breathing examples as best as he could with his still-healing ribs. "Okay, okay. I'm okay."

Blaine kissed his cheek. "We're here. Come on."

He knocked on the door. "Enter!"

Kurt trembled as he stepped inside. "Ahh, Kurt, Blaine. I believe you know our two officers?"

The police turned and…oh yes, they were the two that had interviewed him after the attack. The female's eyes travelled down and saw their hands and winked, which made Kurt flush and she giggled, smothering it behind her hand when her partner shot her a disapproving look.

"Y-yes sir," Kurt said, stepping closer to Blaine.

"Kurt," the male officer, Davies said, rising from his seat. "We thought we'd let you know that Adams went to court yesterday for a pre-trial hearing and he decided to plead guilty, much to our surprise."

There was a pause. "He…_guilty_?"

"Yes. To felony assault due to a hate crime. We're expecting he'll probably get about five years," Davies said.

Kurt felt himself sag and Blaine grabbed the other boy under the arms, carefully lowering him to the ground.

"I'm okay," he insisted, batting at Blaine's fussing. "It was just a shock. I didn't…I didn't expect that."

"None of us did," the female, Hartford, replied. "His parents started yelling but he said that there wasn't much argument with the evidence we had so he may as well just give it up."

Kurt still felt stunned and wobbly. Hartford knelt in front of him. "This is good, Kurt."

"I know," he said, looking up at her. "I know it is. Honestly. I'd be over the moon and jumping but I think my ribs might protest a bit."

She smiled and touched his shoulder. "And I totally told you it was only a matter of time," she whispered, winking again, and then drawing back to her feet.

The Dean and the officers shook hands and the Dean led them from his office, discussing possible ways to strengthen the school's security.

"What did she mean, 'only a matter of time'?" Blaine asked.

Kurt flushed again. "Us," he mumbled.

"Us?"

"She saw it. When they interviewed me. How come everyone saw it before we did?" Kurt whined.

Blaine shrugged and drew Kurt back to his feet and into a gentle hug. "Does it matter? We saw it now."

Kurt smiled and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, breathing calmly. "I never thought Azimio would give up like that."

"I say it calls for a mini celebration," Blaine smirked.

"Oh?" Kurt said, raising an eyebrow and looking at Blaine. "Didn't we do enough of that yesterday for your birthday?"

Blaine shrugged. "I'm sure we can do something in Warbler rehearsal. Anyway, we need to get going to class. You have English, don't you?"

Kurt groaned. "Class? Really?"

"Haven't you missed enough?" Blaine teased, grasping his hand again and twirling Kurt out of the Dean's office.

"Probably," Kurt admitted. "Doesn't mean I want to go back."

Blaine smiled and glanced both ways, before pushing Kurt against the wall. "Now now," he whispered, "be a good boy."

Kurt's breathing hitched as he looked into Blaine's darkened eyes. "What happens if I'm not?"

Blaine shrugged again and started walking away. "No kisses?" he called down the corridor.

Horrified, Kurt hurried after him to English.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **FLUFF.

And that's probably where I'm going to leave it. I've received a rather wonderful spin-off idea focusing more on Wes and David so we'll see where that goes. Keep an eye out!

And thank you to everyone for reading! Be on the lookout for other fics, one-shots and drabbles which will start to get published soon enough! I've been rather a busy writer lately. xx


End file.
